There are varieties of air filtering and protective devices known in the art whose design and performance characteristics are tailored in accordance to the approved standards and field of application. Generally known as facemasks, surgical masks, procedural masks, or personal respirators, these protective devices are constructed in different sizes and shapes, are made of different types of permeable materials, are provided with different types of donning or attachments, and are formed with one or several filtering layers in order to achieve a specific level of protection.
In the medical and healthcare field, surgical masks are typically used to protect the wearers and their surrounding environment from transfer of microorganisms, bodily fluids, particulate materials and other contaminants either dispersed in the ambient air or emitted by the wearer.
Dust filtering and specialty respirator masks are also worn in industrial settings, on construction sites, and in modern agriculture and food processing plants in order to prevent workers from inhaling powder substances, aerosols and airborne particles.
A drawback commonly found with existing masks and respirators is that there are constraints and restrictions imposed on the natural breathing cycle and facial articulation, which may prevent the wearer from speaking naturally and clearly, or most importantly, may be bothersome and uncomfortable in cases of prolonged use. Furthermore, certain protective masks may compromise the seal of the mask against the wearer's face with even a slight movement of the facial muscles.
Other common disadvantages of high barrier masks and respirators include heat generated in the mask's breathing chamber, the inherent difficulty for the wearer to inhale and exhale easily through the mask filtration media, and the restricted downward field of vision when wearing respirators. To avoid restricted air flow through the protective device, wearers of the device commonly do not attach the device properly to their faces, thus creating a great potential for harmful exposure to airborne contaminants.
Although there are several styles of respirator and protective masks designed for specific fields of application, most masks and respirators present one or more of the drawbacks described. Accordingly, there is a persisting need in the art for an improved design and construction of ergonomic respirators and protective facemasks.
Though existing facemasks may be effective in blocking splashes, large droplets and particles, they typically fit loosely to the face, thereby failing to provide complete protection from germs and other contaminants. Alternatively, the most common N-95 respirators in North America (the N-95 respirator is one of seven types of particulate filtering face-piece respirators that filters at least 95 percent of airborne particles according to National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) tests), when properly fitted, exceed the protection levels of regular facemasks but also create significant resistance to normal breathing and restrain natural face movement.